


Solace

by wuya626



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Redemption, Minor Violence, Vampire Frisk, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuya626/pseuds/wuya626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity is awful. This, Chara has always known. Living in the Underground hasn't changed that.</p><p>Meeting Frisk, on the other hand, just might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Posted also on tumblr at vampirecharisk, check it out over there for updates, news, and maybe some art from time to time :)
> 
> This is just a short prologue, expect more soon.

"Hey Chara, can I come with you today?" Asriel asked. He was sitting on the edge of his bed across the room, swinging his legs as Chara laced up their faded grey sneakers. Light from the artificial sun shone through the window of the room they shared, illuminating the clutter on the monster's side. Conversely, Chara's tiny area was cast in shade. Despite living there for almost two years now, they hadn't accumulated many personal possessions. Asriel, on the other hand, was a pack rat.

"Nope," Chara replied simply. It wasn't often they offered reasons for what they did, but Asriel never seemed to mind. If he did, he never pushed for answers. Chara appreciated this about him, and it was one of the reasons the two of them got along so well.

"Oh, okay. Well, have fun on your walk! Mom's making homemade pizza for lunch today, so try to be back in time if you can," he relayed. Chara gave a brief smile in response before grabbing their pocket-sized journal and heading out. 

Every now and then they would return to the spot where they fell, just to think about life and get away from the household for a while. In put a lot of things in perspective and reminded them that there was more to life beyond the routine they slipped into in the Underground. They still had a purpose; they still had a goal to reach. Things were just going slower than originally planned.

The purple-bricked hallways were pretty empty. The monsters rarely hung around in the slowly deteriorating town anymore; ever since Asgore discovered the continuation of the caverns, they all had begun expanding their settlement. Chara enjoyed how quiet it had become, and the walk to the clearing was a peaceful one. It helped them get into a contemplative mindset.

Once they got to the clearing, they sat in their usual spot against the oak they'd helped Toriel plant last year and opened up their journal to the dog-eared page. They always started there, with the details of the plan they had abandoned about six months back. It wasn't too late to go through with it, they reminded themself for the thousandth time, but no matter how hard they stared at that page they couldn't bring themself to seriously reconsider. Chara may have been able to get away with merging with Asriel and crossing the barrier to wreak havoc when he was younger and easier to control, but they were both seventeen now, and their morals had grown stronger. There was no way of knowing whether or not his will could overpower theirs, and death wasn't worth the risk anymore. Not with such a high possibility of failure.

Chara turned the page. As much as they had thought out that plan and every possible way it could happen, they could never account for Asriel's actions. As brilliant as it had become, as much as they had perfected it, it would never work. This they had accepted, and for the most part, moved on from.

But that left them with nothing. The barrier was the biggest obstacle to traverse, as they could not go through it by themself. Chara was somewhat on the monsters' side in the sense that the best outcome for both was the destruction of the barrier. This seemed impossible, however, without a royal scientist working on researching it. Chara couldn't figure out what had happened to the old one, but they'd heard that he had apparently been gone years before they got there. Nobody seemed to be able to take his place, and so research was haulted.

They reviewed all the facts and paused at the first blank page after their last set of notes. They hadn't discovered anything since they had been here last, so there was nothing new to report to the journal. For some reason, no matter how hard they tried Chara couldn't seem to focus. Something felt off, but they couldn't quite place what it was. They could just be having one of those unproductive days, but they felt motivated enough. Chara shut their notebook and stood, mind starting to shift instinctively to slight paranoia. They could have been followed. Never mind who would have followed them in the empty, quiet settlement, but Chara's reactions weren't always founded in logic.

"Is anyone there?" They called out, walking towards the center of the clearing with their pen gripped tightly in their fist. It was suspiciously quiet. Chara stood there for the longest time, stiff as a board, until a tiny cough gave their stalker away.

"Show yourself!" They demanded. After a few silent moments, they started walking towards the rocky wall where they thought they heard the noise.

"Please, don't," a weak voice pleaded as they got closer. "Get out of here,"

"Like hell I will. What do you want?" Chara demanded, speeding up their walking pace. A large boulder sat by the wall in front of them; that's where the monster must be hiding. They pocketed the small journal and pen and held their fists in front of them, ready to defend themself if needed.

"I thought―crap. I don't want to hurt you," the voice said. Was that a threat? Chara wasn't sure. It sounded too weak to be a threat, but it didn't hurt to be cautious.

"Get out here," they stopped in front of the rock, mentally preparing for what might emerge from behind the chunk of earth.

"I can't stop," the voice wavered, catching Chara offguard. They weren't really sure what to think; the way the monster was talking sounded strange. It almost sounded like it was sick or hurt or something.

A cough filtered through the air as Chara stomped forward again. If this thing wasn't going to come out, they'd go to it themself. There were only so many monsters that could still be in this part of the Underground, and none of them scared Chara.

What was actually behind the boulder, however, was something they hadn't expected. It was another human, back against the rock with their knees drawn up to their chin. Their frizzy, bobbed hair hid their face, and they were shaking slightly. Chara froze. The kid looked so vulnerable; so scared. It reminded them a little of themself when they first fell. They wondered how long they'd been there.

"Hey kid," they offered, still wary of the unknown person.

"You have to stop me," the kid sniveled. They sounded like they were in pain. "Get out of here while you can,"

"What are you talking about?" Chara asked, taking a step forward. The child tensed up.

"Stay away!" They stumbled to their feet, swaying a bit before throwing out a hand to brace themself against the boulder. Chara could see now that there was dried blood on the front of their  
clothes, but they couldn't tell if it was the kid's own, someone else's, or both. Either way, it worried them. The kid was fairly small, and they didn't appear to be armed. It couldn't have all just been from their fall.

"What happened?" Chara asked, more curious than anything. They closed the distance between the two and the child stumbled trying to back away, catching themself on the rock. Slowly, they brought their gaze up, unnatural red eyes burning into Chara's own. They stared at Chara in a manner that was almost predatory, deep breaths entering their lungs as they visibly tried to restrain themself from something. Chara took a cautionary step back, but the kid stumbled forward, grabbing their shoulders and holding them in a grip that seemed too tight to come from  
their weak frame.

"I told you to get away while you could," the kid used their shoulders to slam them a little too hard against the boulder. The rocky face jammed into their back in a way that was sure to leave bruises, and their head ached where it made contact with the stony wall. Chara tried to push them away, but they were stronger than they looked. The grip on their shoulders tightened, and Chara couldn't seem to pry the fingers off.

"I don't want to do this. But I can't take it anymore, I can't," the kid seemed distressed as they moved their hands to Chara's wrists and pinned them next to their head. Chara felt their breath pick up with their heart rate; they were completely helpless, and it was making them anxious. They didn't know what this kid was going to do to them, or what they were even capable of. All they could do is stand and take it. In a way, not knowing was the most terrifying part. There was no way this kid was human. Chara had to get away, right now.

"I'll try not to take too much. I'm so sorry," they said before ducking down to Chara's neck. Their eyes widened and their whole body tensed up as they felt two pinpricks, then a soft pressure. A thousand things were racing through their mind, most of them questions and confusion. A strong urge to flee shot through them, but they couldn't move an inch no matter how much they struggled. It only just registered in Chara's mind that this creature was guzzling their blood when they started to feel lightheaded, black dots swimming in their vision before it became too much and their eyes fell closed. The panic they felt faded away as their body went limp, and their consciousness slipped away.


End file.
